


brave enough

by withluvsan (lostlovelis)



Series: The King's Arc [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, It's part of a series, M/M, RoyalGuard!Hongjoong, king!seonghwa, maybe in the future?, no happy ending sorry, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan
Summary: The king was so utterly done for him, for the man who put his own life in the line for his best friend and said friend’s brother.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: The King's Arc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026781
Kudos: 8





	brave enough

Deep down, Seonghwa knew that it could happen.

He wasn’t a total fool. The king always knew the price of giving shelter to a retired knight, someone hunted and priced for. He knew what he was doing when he offered a place on his palace for Hongjoong.

–Are you insane?! – he was oh-so scared of what was happening. It was just too much for him to deal alone, but Seonghwa didn’t have anyone besides the knight to relay on. The very same knight that was bleeding on his arms, an arrow peeking from his chest and a single thread of blood staining the corner of his lip – Don’t you dare to die on me, Kim Hongjoong! – he was yelling, of course he was. He wasn’t. Seonghwa was livid – I want that assassin killed! Right. Now – he ordered, not paying attention as his guards left the ballroom. He simply couldn’t.

–Your highness, I need you to step back, please – the healer asked, not even flinching when the king hissed in anger when the man tried to touch Hongjoong’s limp body – Your Majesty Park Seonghwa, if you don’t back off, I can’t do my job and he may die on your arms – the man insisted, until Seonghwa gave in, releasing the knights body from his hold and letting the man, Imperial Doctor Kang Yeosang work in Hongjoong’s injury.

–Please, save him – Seonghwa pleaded, eyes shimmering with tears as the king knelt by the doctor’s side.

–I’ll try my best – Yeosang motioned for his apprentice to help him carry Hongjoong’s body, briefly telling Seonghwa that he would tend the man on his chamber. The king nodded numbly, and they left.

Seonghwa stayed there, kneeling on the ground while thinking about what had happened, how fast the night went downhill.

He recalled how hard it had been to convince Hongjoong to follow him to the main ballroom, the hall completely empty for their use.

First, Seonghwa taught him on how to dance a waltz. They took slow steps, chanting under their breath and listening to the echo of the room. Seonghwa didn’t mind when the warrior stepped on his feet a few times, instead, pulling the short man closer and lifting him to step on his boots.

How Seonghwa wanted to make Hongjoong see himself with his eyes.

The king was so utterly done for him, for the man who put his own life in the line for his best friend and said friend’s brother.

Every part of Hongjoong screamed singularity. From his never-on-place hair to his sharp answers and warm smile. He was a brilliant diamond on the rough.

Seonghwa loved to watch him move during their training sessions with the other knights. Hongjoong was especially attached to Yunho. They were like real brothers to each other, and Seonghwa lightly envied them, their relationship.

The king zooned out for a while, coming back only when he heard footsteps in the corridor.

Hongjoong had ran away, just to comeback a few minutes later with his violin in hands and a smile plastered on his face. A big, genuine smile directed towards Seonghwa, who was sitting on the floor.

The warrior held the violin high and the notes started flowing around, embracing both of them with the warm of a hug, a lover’s kiss and a tender touch. It was so… Hongjoong.

Everything happened so fast.

In a second, both of them were laughing, dancing around, or Seonghwa would simply sit on the floor and watch the guard playing back and forth, the most beautiful and mesmerizing melodies.

In the next, Hongjoong was yelling at him, dropping his instrument and turning Seonghwa around, an arrow piercing his back and no sound leaving his mouth, at all.

Seonghwa screamed orders everywhere, tears blurring his vision.

Only if he had been brave enough to confess his love that night.


End file.
